Cliff Edwards
Américain |pays de résidence=Etat Unis |diplôme= |profession=Chanteur, Acteur, Doubleur |activité principale= |activités autres= |formation= |hommage= |ascendants= |conjoint=Gertrude Ryrholm (1919-1923) Irene Wylie (1923-1931) Judith Barrett (1932-1936) |frère= |soeur= |mère= |père= |enfants= |descendant= |code inducks= |style= |signature= }} Cliff Edwards, également connu sous le nom de "Ukelele Ike", était un chanteur, acteur et doubleur américain qui jouissait d'une popularité considérable dans les années 1920 et au début des années 1930, se spécialisant dans les interprétations jazzy de standards pop et de chansons inédites. En 1929, il fut le premier à interpréter la chanson culte "Singin' in the Rain". Il a également fait des voix pour des dessins animés plus tard dans sa carrière, et est surtout connu comme la voix de Jiminy Cricket dans Pinocchio de Walt Disney (1940) et de Jim le Corbeau dans Dumbo de Walt Disney (1941). Toujours chez Disney, il a chanté "Yankee Doodle Spirit" dans le court métrage The New Spirit qu'il a co-écrit avec le compositeur Oliver Wallace. Débuts et carrière musicale Edwards est né Clifton A. Edwards à Hannibal, Missouri. Il quitte l'école à l'âge de 14 ans et s'installe rapidement à St. Louis, au Missouri, où il se divertit en tant que chanteur dans des saloons. Comme beaucoup d'endroits avaient des pianos en mauvais état ou n'en avaient pas du tout, Edwards a appris à jouer du ukulélé pour servir d'accompagnateur (en choisissant cet instrument car c'était le moins cher dans le magasin de musique). Il a été surnommé "Ukelele Ike" par un propriétaire de club qui ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Il fait sa première représentation en 1918 au Arsonia Café de Chicago, en Illinois, où il interprète un morceau intitulé "Ja Da", écrit par le pianiste du club, Bob Carleton. Edwards et Carleton ont fait de cet air un succès sur le circuit du vaudeville. Joe Frisco, tête d'affiche du vaudeville, a engagé Edwards dans le cadre de son numéro, qui a été présenté au Palace de New York, le plus prestigieux théâtre de vaudeville, puis dans les Ziegfeld Follies. Edwards a fait ses premiers disques de phonographe en 1919. En 1922, il enregistre les premiers exemples de chant jazz scat. L'année suivante, il signe un contrat avec Pathé Records. Il est devenu l'un des chanteurs les plus populaires de la décennie et a participé à plusieurs spectacles de Broadway. Il a enregistré, dans son style distinctif, plusieurs des succès pop et inédits de la journée, tels que "California, Here I Come", "Hard Hearted Hannah", "Yes Sir, That's My Baby", et "I'll See You in My Dreams". En 1925, son enregistrement de "Paddlin' Madeleine Home" atteint la troisième place des charts pop. En 1928, son enregistrement de "I Can't Give You Anything but Love" est numéro un pendant une semaine dans le classement des singles pop américains. En 1929, son enregistrement de "Singin' in the Rain" est numéro un pendant trois semaines. Les compositions d'Edwards comprennent "(I'm Cryin''Cause I Know I Know I'm) Losing You", "You're So Cute (Mama O' Mine)", "Stack O'Lee", "Little Somebody of Mine", et "I Want to Call You'Sweet Mama". Il a également enregistré quelques numéros de fantaisie "off-color" pour des ventes au comptoir, dont "I'm a Bear in a Lady's Boudoir".'' Plus que tout autre interprète, Edwards est responsable de l'essor du ukulélé dans les années 1920. Des millions de ukulélés ont été vendus au cours de la décennie, et les éditeurs de Tin Pan Alley ont ajouté des accords ukulélés aux partitions standard. Edwards a toujours joué les ukulélés de l'Américain Martin en faveur du petit modèle de soprano au début de sa carrière. Dans ses dernières années, Edwards est passé au ukulélé ténor plus sucré et plus adapté au crooner, qui est devenu populaire dans les années 1930. Chez Disney, Edwards contribuât à faire la voix de Jiminy Cricket dans Pinocchio (1940), et fera à moult reprise la voix du personnage pour les apparitions suivantes, tels que Coquin de Printemps (1947) et plusieurs émissions télévisées. La chanson qu'il interpréta dans le film, When you wish upon a star, remportera l'oscar de la meilleur chanson originale. Edwards fait également la voix originale du chef des Corbeaux Jim dans Dumbo (1941). Edwards a continué à enregistrer jusqu'à peu de temps avant sa mort en 1971. Son dernier album, Ukulelele Ike, sort à titre posthume sur le label indépendant Glendale. Il a repris plusieurs de ses succès des années 1920, mais son état de santé alors défaillant était évident dans les enregistrements. en:Cliff Edwards Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Personnes réelles